


Kiss Me

by lala_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christian!Harry, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Palming, badboy!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_larry/pseuds/lala_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I combined two prompts: "hi do you think you could do a fanfic where louis is 16 and harry is 14 and louis kinda teaches harry things about sex, please!!!" and “can you write one where harry is a christian kid whose done nothing remotely sexual, louis is a bad boy around the school who loves sex" or in other words Harry is a christian kid and louis is a bad boy slowly showing him the ways of life. I also changed the ages a bit to fit the storyline more so. Harry is 15 and Louis is 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a 2nd part to this, hope you enjoy. Be sure to leave kudos and comments :) x

I was bored skipping class in the gym with Zayn, Liam and Stan talking with Mr. Ellis when the dean came down and Ellis told us we had to go or we’ll get in trouble. We nodded slipping out of the gym as Liam decided that he wanted to leave and go to the mall, I needed to go to buy some new tops that my mum gave me money for so I agreed. I got out my phone calling Harry as I walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor where his class was being held. Once I got there I saw him walking in circles, “Hazza come on I don’t want to stay here any longer!” I tugged on his arm trying to lead him to the door where we can easily sneak out of school.

“No Boo, I can’t. We almost got caught yesterday and if my mum finds out she’ll kill me.” He sighed looking back and forth down the empty hallway nervously.

“I promise we won’t get caught. The guys are downstairs in the car waiting and if I take any longer we’re all going to get caught. I have to pick up the twins at 3:45 and we get out 3:30, I won’t have much time to grab what I need.” I pouted and he sighed tapping his feet against the floor repeatedly, obviously thinking.

It’s not that I wanted to get Harry in trouble, never would I ever. I just knew he didn’t really have friends, only Niall and Niall wasn’t here today. Harry can’t drive yet since he’s too young so he’ll have to walk home being I was leaving and he hated how crazy it got when the last bell would ring. Everyone always bumped him and pushed him without saying sorry and he absolutely hated that.

“Please?” I stepped closer a smirk forming on my lips. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, his curls following the gesture.

“Fine,” He mumbled nodding as I jumped in excitement pecking his lips. “Can I – Can I get a proper snog?” He asked and I nodded stepping back in pressing my lips against his. I pushed him back against the lockers as his lips parted his tongue tracing the outline of my lips. I parted my lips and his tongue slipped into my mouth. We kissed until he pulled away with a disgusted look on his face.

“What’s wrong baby?” I asked.

He looked away the same disgusted look on his face, “I feel funny.”

I raised an eyebrow not understanding what he meant, “Why do you feel funny? Are you sick?” He shook his head grabbing my arm moving it away from his face. We stood awkwardly for a moment me not wanting to leave unless I knew how seriously bad Harry felt.

“I-I feel funny whenever we kiss like that.” He wiped his lip trying to avoid eye contact and I took his chin to look back at me, “Are you horny babe?” but he shook his head his cheeks becoming a rose red and walked away.

“Haz, baby that’s fine, that’s normal!!” I yelled towards him but he ignored; “Are you coming still?” and he ignored me again. I decided to leave it like that knowing he usually panicked whenever I went too far with something that made him feel awkward especially sexual things because he didn’t have a father to tell him these things and his mum wasn’t telling him anything about that sort of stuff.

*

The next week went by pretty fast; Harry kept the kissing to a minimum of a peck and we ignored the topic of conversation that was burning in the back of my mind. It was lunchtime and I sat at the usual table in the back with Liam trying to get everything off my chest although I knew it wasn’t working.

“I don’t want to not be with him,” I sighed not making eye contact with Liam.

“Okay Louis I understand that, but you two aren’t going to get far. His mum doesn’t know he’s gay, she doesn’t know you two are dating and you two haven’t done anything remotely sexual besides kissing. I get he’s 15 years old but it’s only so much you can take for a certain amount of time. You’ve been dating for 11 months now and nothing has changed from the first day you met, there’s nothing —.”

I interrupted him feeling defensive, “Like you know anything about relationships Li, are you really gonna go there?” Liam scoffed in shock holding his anger as Harry joined us at the table. He slammed his hands on the table making Harry jump as he walked away out of sight. I had to admit that was a low blow since he and Danielle had just recently broken up but right now I didn’t care.

I smiled kissing Harry’s cheek, “Hey Haz.” He smiled back clearing his throat as he began picking at his food as I stayed playing Tetris on my phone. Midway through lunch he stopped turning to me, “Were you talking about us Boo? Is there something wrong?” I frowned shaking my head; he looked so fragile like he was about to cry.

“No babe there’s nothing wrong, I promise. I love you.” I froze on my words because I didn’t mean to tell him, that way.

He gasped at my words staring at me with a blank stare, “What?”

I knew I loved no one more than I loved Harry right now, “I love you Haz, always and forever. Don’t forget that.” I smiled as he grinned pressing his lips hard against mine. He pulled away laying his head on my shoulder, “Love you too Boo.” He muttered making me wrap an arm around his neck as we sat quietly until the school aid rushed us up saying we had to get out of the lunchroom. He held my hand with the biggest grin on his face and I had never felt so happy, so at peace.

*

It had been 2 weeks since I told Harry that I loved him. We were doing much better, spending more time together and now it was his birthday. The plan was to be with his parents, and a few of his church friends at his house for a little gathering. I was freaking out looking for his birthday gift and trying to fix my clothes that I didn’t know I was already late. I knew his mum and stepdad didn’t like him hanging out with me because I was 2 years older than him but quite frankly I didn’t care.

“Mum I’m going! Be back tomorrow, love you.” I screamed as I rushed out the house and got into my car. I drove to Harry’s house in less than 10 minutes knocking as I waited outside his door with the bag of his favorite band t shirts, a few accessories and a pair of red, white and blue converse. His mum opened the door obviously forcing a smile on her face as I handed her the bag, “Hello Ms. Cox,” I greeted and she smiled, “Hi Louis come in.” I gave her a nod stepping inside. “Do you want me to take that?” She asked pointing to Harry’s gift; I gave it to her watching her put it on the table with the rest of his gifts. I turned taking off my jacket and putting it on the coat rack scanning the party for those beautiful curls I loved oh so much.

“Boobear!!!!” I heard a familiar voice call as I turned with open arms and the biggest smile on my face, “Haz where have you been my love?” I asked and he pointed towards the kitchen. I didn’t let go of him my arms still wrapped around his waist as he stood on his tippy toes because I was a few inches taller than him. “I was in there talking to the grownups mum made me, but I’m happy you’re here I missed you.” He smiled. “Missed you too,” He kissed my nose and I kissed his chin his dimples showing on his cheeks the way I loved them.

“Harry!” we heard his mum call with a raised eyebrow as he pushed me off of him and stood straight smiling. “Harry come, your dad is on the phone.” He ran happily to his mum taking the phone. The music was quite loud so I watched him walk out the backyard door closing it behind him. I looked around seeing a familiar face as I joined him on the couch, “Hi Niall.” I smiled.

“Hey Louis, how are you mate?” He asked.

“I’m doing well, happy to be here with him. What about you Niall? I haven’t seen you around in quite a while where have you been?” I asked

“I’ve been a little sick but I’m all better now.”

We kept up conversation for about 5 minutes when I felt something was wrong because Harry still hadn’t come back inside the house. I smiled at Niall getting up slowly, “I’m going to check on Haz, hes been out there for a while. Save my seat?” I asked and he nodded grabbing the bowl of chips off the table. I turned my back walking through the kitchen that was filled with grownups laughing and drinking. I made it outside to see Harry sitting on a bench with his head down. I walked over already knowing he was sad sitting next to him. He started to sob turning as he hugged my waist and I wrapped my arms around him, “What’s wrong Haz?”

It went quiet for a long while no noise but the music from the party and his cries. After about 10 minutes he wiped his face onto my shirt, “My dad isn’t coming. He says he can’t make it, the same way he couldn’t make my graduation or my play or anything else.” He started to cry again and I rubbed his arm trying to sooth him. I knew how he felt, my dad wasn’t around at all and I feel that’s part of the reason why we connect so much.

“I’m sorry babe. If he can’t make it then he’s shit, he’s missing out on spending time with the most amazing person that I’ve ever met in my life. You don’t need your dad Haz, he wasn’t here for a long time. I’m sure he’ll make it up to you though, and if he doesn’t I’ll make it up to you because I don’t like seeing you cry. It makes me want to cry but I look ugly when I cry.” I felt him smile a chuckle leaving his lips shortly after.

“You’re not ugly when you cry! Even though I never seen you cry, you’re beautiful in any and every way.” He smiled leaning in to press a kiss to my lips. I smiled into the kiss as I moved my hands to his neck our lips pressed against each other’s hard. Harry gave a soft hum before parting his lips my tongue instantly slipping into his mouth as I pulled him closer. Our tongues flicked and I sucked on his tongue and then his bottom lip before pulling away licking around his mouth once again. He pulled away whining and I knew exactly what was wrong because I was getting hard too, “Don’t fight it babe, its normal.” He just nodded leaning in to kiss me again. Soon again he pulled away, “It hurts!”

I bit my lip taking his hand knowing he’ll probably freak if I did this to him. I laid his hand over the outline of his dick kissing his neck pressing my hand against his hard as his hand pressed hard against his crotch. He moaned his eyes shutting; I continued to help him palm himself doing it over and over as he came in his pants his leg twitching and a wet spot forming.

We made eye contact as it went quiet for a long time before his breathing calmed down he muttered, “Lou?”

“You’re fine babe, you did good.” I praised him ignoring the bulge I had.

He smiled and got up running inside not saying a word, I followed him. His mum stopped me grabbing onto my shirt, “What did you do to him?” I shook my head surprised, “N-nothing!” I was surprised by her outbreak but she was obviously drunk off the wine so I tried not to worry too much.

“Come Louis!” She demanded.

“But what about Harry? I have to check and see if he’s okay. Please?” I asked but followed her outside to the front of the house anyways.

She sighed with a cup in her hand, “I’ll check on my little boy, but what I need is for you to stay away from him. Harry just hasn’t been the same since you’ve been around and I miss my baby.” I swallowed hard feeling tears well up in my eyes. “I think it’s best for Harry if you stayed away from him wouldn’t you agree?” She asked and I couldn’t help but nod because I knew right now Harry hated me. “Harry just is constantly hurting when you’re around and I don’t know but I know he would want this too. He’s just too nice of a boy to tell you.” She raised an eyebrow at me. “That’s fine…Could you tell him that I’m sorry.” She nodded as I wiped tears from my face going inside to grab my jacket. Anne stood near the door waiting for me to get it and leave; I ran to my car instantly driving to Liam’s house even though we hadn’t spoken in almost one month.

I rang the doorbell as he opened it wiping his face and started to panic, I shook my head looking down and he instantly grabbed me into his arms hugging me. That night I cried not telling him one a thing; I just laid in his bed, in his arms until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with my eyes swelled but I could see through them. I started to panic calling for Liam who wasn’t next to me, “Li hurry come!!”

He came running out the bathroom in a towel, “I can barely see I think I ate something I’m allergic to.”

“What?” He asked looking closer.

He rubbed his eyes before jumping back up going into the bathroom grabbing a wet rag and wiped my face with it. I slowly started to open my eyes, seeing better but my eyes were still swollen. “You’re fine, it’s probably from crying. How about you shower and I’ll get you some clothes and we’ll go out to eat?” I nodded going into the bathroom. When I came out there were clothes on the bed that I took putting them on.

We waved goodbye to his mum as he gave me some shades to put on to hide my eyes. We drove to the diner as I finally smiled for the first time when Liam told me about him and Zayn trying to hook up but neither one of them wanted to bottom. I got out the car cackling as he pushed me and we walked up the short ramp into the diner; I paused seeing Niall and a couple of Harry’s friends at a table. I cleared my throat looking at Liam as he asked to leave and I nodded turning to leave when we were getting in the car Niall came running out behind us.

“Lou!!” I sighed turning to face him, “Harry’s worried you haven’t been answering his calls or texting him back, stay until he gets out of the bathroom.”

I shook my head about to start crying again, “I can’t see Harry anymore. We can’t be friends and I’m breaking up with him.” I felt a tear run down my face as I wiped it and looked back up at Niall with a surprised look on his face.

“You can’t break up with him Lou! Do you know how happy you make him? Don’t do that to him!!” But I couldn’t say a word. Niall grabbed my arm moving closer to me, “I heard your conversation with his mum she’s wrong and you know that. Do you want me to be the one to tell him that his mum broke his heart and you let her?” He whispered barely audible.

I was now full on crying getting ready to get in the car as Harry came out running towards us, “Why is he crying?” He asked Niall and Niall just shrugged backing away. “Boo babe, what’s wrong?” He stopped holding my hand and I looked to see the panic in his eyes. His lips were quivering and hands were shaking and I knew he was so close to having a panic attack. I grabbed his head into my hands so he can stay still and I looked in his eyes feeling his hands move and remove my glasses, “Are you okay? Did you get into a fight?” I shook my head as he kissed both my eyelids.

“I’m fine Haz, I’m fine. We just can’t see each other anymore.” My lips quivered saying those words and he looked down shaking his head. “I love you,” I grabbed him into my arms as we both cried. He continued to cry into my neck until his mum came out calling for him, “Harry get here now!” He didn’t move still holding me tightly. “I said now Harold Edward Styles!!” He kissed my chest wiping his face on my shirt.

“I love you too Louis, so much.” He whispered pulling away. My heart broke when he didn’t call me ‘Boo’ or ‘Boobear’, he didn’t even look back at me but I was sort of relieved he didn’t, I probably would’ve broke down.

I wiped my eyes to look at Niall who was still in front of me as he mouthed ‘Sorry,’ before running off behind Harry.

I turned to look at Liam as tears filled my eyes yet again. I climbed into the car strapping my seatbelt on as Liam followed doing the exact same, “Are you going to tell me what happened?” He asked pulling off. I stayed quiet until we got to a dead end far away from his house as he parked and turned waiting for me to say something but I couldn’t even form words in my head. I don’t even remember what my life was like without Harry now I couldn’t even see him.


	2. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I combined two prompts: "hi do you think you could do a fanfic where louis is 16 and harry is 14 and louis kinda teaches harry things about sex, please!!!" and “can you write one where harry is a christian kid whose done nothing remotely sexual, louis is a bad boy around the school who loves sex" or in other words Harry is a christian kid and louis is a bad boy slowly showing him the ways of life. I also changed the ages a bit to fit the storyline more so. Harry is 15 and Louis is 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 2nd and final chapter to Kiss Me. I hope you enjoy! Leave comments and kudos please? xx

I sighed explaining to Liam through sobs what was going on, and as much as I knew he wanted to he didn’t. He didn’t tell me he was right or that he told me so and I was thankful that Liam was being more of a friend to me than I was ever to him. “I just know if his mum was to tell him to stop speaking to me he would stop.” I sighed trying not to cry again. I didn’t understand how I had any tears left, I was emotionally exhausted. We finished talking when Liam suggested going to the skate park and grabbing a bite to eat; we did exactly that getting my mind off of everything, I was very much relieved.

*

It was Monday and I woke up refreshed. My eyes weren’t swollen and I blocked out the thought of Harry and I not being together. But I knew I was going to see him and that feeling made me not get out of bed the whole day. My mum didn’t ask questions and I didn’t bother explaining.

*

Tuesday came around and my mum made me get out of bed after all it was my senior year. I sighed getting dressed and headed to school. The morning went by pretty quickly since Harry and I didn’t have any classes on the same floor but then lunch came around. I walked inside the lunchroom with my hand on Liam’s stomach as he had me in a choke hold. I looked up to see Harry and Niall where we usually sat and I then noticed that we’ve dated for so long that it was only right for him to sit there. Liam and I decided it was best if we moved seats in the lunch room far away to where we couldn’t see Harry and Harry couldn’t see us. We walked passed each other and it took everything I could to not grab him in my arms because he looked completely drained and heartbroken.

*

Thursday came and I realized it was Harry’s and I 1 year anniversary. I realized that the ring that I bought him with both our names and the date we started dating was now useless. These past couple days being in school was the hardest, but I knew this would top everything.

The morning went by slow of course, I was so anxious to see Harry that I didn’t pay any attention in any of my classes. I was disappointed when I got to lunch and I didn’t see him or Niall, knowing he wouldn’t skip lunch so they must’ve not come.

I drove home not wanting to do anything today. Mum didn’t question why I was being so distant and I couldn’t thank her enough. I watched The Avengers and part of Iron Man before I fell asleep. It was now 23:52 and I wanted to pull my hair out because I hated when I fell asleep too early in the day to not sleep throughout the night but it seemed to be happening a lot lately. My stomach growled as I got out of bed rubbing my face to get something to eat. I exhaled opening the microwave to see mum kept a plate of food out for me. I warmed it up and poured me a cup of juice when I was going to my room I saw someone sleep on the couch, I stepped closer seeing it was Harry on the couch. My eyes grew wide as I put my food on the table and shook him awake, “Haz, babe, what are you doing here?”

He whined pushing his head into the pillow like he always did whenever he was extremely tired. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled barely audible.

“Sorry? Sorry for what?” I asked.

He lifted off the couch, looking as if he cried himself to sleep and I just wiped his face sitting next to him. He started to cry his chest heaving up and down; “N-Niall told me about my mum and what she said to you! I can’t believe she would ever do that!” He growled hitting the couch and I just grabbed his hand holding his wrist. “It’s fine love we’re together now. Sorry.” I sighed kissing his forehead.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” I asked.

“I didn’t want to, your mum let me in and I told her I’ll be fine. I tried waiting until you woke up but I got tired.” He shrugged and I couldn’t help but look at him in awe. I got up pulling him up with me as he continued to rub at his eyes. I led him to my bedroom and he crawled into bed instantly hugging the pillow.

“Boo you should’ve told me that she made you do that! I wouldn’t have ever left you.” He turned into my arms. “No matter what I want you to know that I love you and I want to stay your boyfriend forever.” He yawned and I couldn’t help but attach our lips.

“Happy anniversary baby,” I mumbled against his lips. I felt him smile and I laughed pressing my lips harder against his. I parted my lips shortly and when my tongue seeped out his lips were already parted as I pushed my tongue inside his mouth licking around it. We were so deep into the kiss that when we finally pulled apart to breathe I was straddling his hips, but he didn’t oppose; he just shifted under me.

I could feel his boner under my bum and blushed at the feeling as he just stayed still staring into my eyes and I did the same. “C-can I do something?” I asked and he just nodded without even asking what but I didn’t question him. I shifted on top of him as his breath hitched but I smiled because he seemed so excited and I wanted him to forget about all the shit we’ve been through recently. I unbuttoned his pants pushing my hand past his waist band down his briefs as I started to stroke him. His breath got caught in his throat as he closed his eyes tight. I ran my thumb over the slit of his cock and started to stroke him faster as he came in my hand. I slowly removed my hand running into the bathroom to wipe it off. I dried my hand off on a towel and quickly started to stroke myself at the thought of Harry; he was so big in my hand and that was the first time I’ve ever felt him.

I closed my eyes as he called my name from my room, “Boo!”

“Yeah babe, I’ll be there in a second.” I groaned picking up the pace on my hand.

“Now Boo!! Come!!” He groaned and that’s all it took to send me over the edge coming in my hand.

I fixed myself and washed my hands throwing the towel in the bin when I was done. I walked out the bathroom with a smile on my face, “What’s up love?” I asked joining him back in bed. He cuddled into me yawning again closing his eyes, “I—I wanted to help you.” He whispered holding me tighter.

“I-I’m so-sorry love,” My eyes widened as I felt myself start to get hard at the thought.

“Next time?” He asked. “Yeah,” I replied as I heard him snoring. I smiled thinking for a while longer before I joined him in dream world.

*

The next morning I woke and washed. I smelt the breakfast my mum was making and my stomach started to growl. It was a lot of work waking Harry up but he finally got up and showered changing into some of my clothes that fit almost perfectly. I stood quiet looking through my underwear draw as I found his gift that I got for our anniversary. I watched him put on his sneakers at the foot of my bed as I walked over and got on my knees. He raised an eyebrow nonetheless sat up straight looking down at me, in return I smiled making him smile and brush my cheek.

“I love you more than anything and anyone Haz. You know that right?” He nodded as I brought the box from around my back opening it slowly. His smile grew wider at the ring taking it out as he scanned every inch of it with tears filling his eyes. “Do you like it?” I asked and he chuckled pushing me but then bringing me closer to pepper my face with kisses. I whined but didn’t push him away because he was the cutest thing ever.

*

Later that day we were walking out of school holding hands as I pulled him into my arm running my fingers through his hair. He purred at the feeling; once we reached my car he leaned against it our foreheads touching as we talked.

“Harry!” We heard a man’s voice call. Harry’s face lit up as he let me go and ran into the man’s arms. He didn’t say a word, they just hugged. I stayed quiet feeling protective of Harry but jealous of this guy. I watched as the man put him down and Harry’s mum came out of nowhere joining them and that’s when I knew for sure that – that was Harry’s dad and I knew Harry had missed him so much.

“Boo come over meet my dad!” I heard him call. I smiled as I walked over putting out my hand as the man shook it. Harry let go of his dad and wrapped his arms around my waist, “Dad this is Louis, Louis this is my dad.” His father let my hand go from the tight grasp, “Nice to meet you Mr. Styles” I greeted. His dad just stared at us and nodded, “Nice to meet you too. So you’re the boy who my son ran out on his family for? You must mean a lot to him.” I nodded blushing as he continued on. “That’s fine, as long as you don’t hurt him.” He finished as Harry moved his head to my chest.

“Promise,” I grinned from ear to ear kissing the top of Harry’s head.

We went out to dinner with his parents and as much as Anne didn’t accept us I knew that Harry’s dad did. He wasn’t that bad of a guy it seemed when he was actually involved in Harry’s life. His dad was first to get up promising he’ll pick Harry up from school so they can spend quality time together and I poked at Harry’s sides because the smile on his face showed how excited he was.

“Come on Harry, say goodbye.” Anne spoke getting up.

“I was thinking of staying with Lou again mum, and I’ll be back home tomorrow?” He asked and Harry’s dad looked at her as she sighed rolling her eyes. “That’s fine but you have to be back home tomorrow. I miss having you around.” She pulled him and he hugged her tight whispering ‘ Thanks mum, I love you’.

*

We had gotten home to an empty house as I plopped down on the couch very much tired. Harry sat in my lap laying his head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his waist. We sat there in a comfortable silence until I tapped his waist to get off of me but he stayed there, “Haz lets go to bed…Yeah?” He shook his head.

“First you have to give me kiss?” He nuzzled my neck.

I sighed turning my head as I pressed our lips together for a short second and pulled away. He smiled bringing our lips together again pressing his against mine harder, he parted his lips and my tongue lazily slipped out my mouth into his. He deepened the kiss and the amount of control he had over me definitely showed me that he missed me and he was definitely horny. He pulled away catching his breath a groan leaving his lips. My hand moved in between us as I started to palm him and he shook his head getting off of me, “I-I want to make love.” He smiled innocently and my eyes grew.

“You sure Haz?” I asked and he nodded anxiously face completely flushed.

I got up carrying him to my room laying him on the bed as I stood up in between his legs. I kissed at his forehead before lowering my head and biting onto his neck and sucking to leave a love bite. He moaned bucking his hips and I knew he would be coming if I continued to tease. I moved down his body raising his shirt as he helped me take it from over his head.

“I love you,” I whispered pecking his lips.

“You too,” He kissed me longer pulling apart only to take off my shirt.

We were moving slow since I wanted Harry to be comfortable and I wanted to take my time. I sucked at his nipples unbuttoning his pants as I did so. I hooked my fingers in his waist band as I removed them and his briefs at the same time. He was really shy about being naked in front of me for the first time but I instantly removed my bottoms to make him feel more comfortable. He smiled taking in my body as I did the same.

I pushed him back on the bed as he laid and I took his dick into my hand slowly stroking him. He moaned his eyes shutting relaxing into the bed. I lowered my head as I wrapped my lips around his member slowly taking him deep into my mouth. He gasped shifting to watch me. We made eye contact as I felt him hit the back of my throat my eyes starting to water.

“Lou stop! I’m hurting you.”

“Mm mm.” I opposed starting to bob my head and he came down my throat instantly. I smiled swallowing him and then pulling off. He looked at me surprised but nevertheless kissed me, I moaned as our tongues wrestled for dominance and I forgot about my aching hard member until Harry’s palms were laying on it. We pulled apart to breathe and I saw that he was hard yet again.

“C-can I have sex with you Haz?” I asked out of politeness and he nodded moving holding my hand. I grabbed the lube out of my dresser as well as a condom as I instructed him to lie on his back. I kissed his lower stomach coating 3 fingers with lube as I rubbed one slick finger around Harry’s hole and carefully pressed it inside. “You okay babe?” I asked and he nodded whimpering, “I-It j-just feels awkward, you can continue.” He responded and I kissed the head of his cock as I started to move my finger. Before I knew it I had worked my way up to 3 fingers as Harry was moaning and panting under me. I slipped my fingers out wiping them on the bed before grabbing the condom and slipping it on quickly as he watched attentively. “You sure Haz?” I asked sucking another love bite onto his neck. He smiled eyes full blown of lust pulling my head up, “Yeah, I love you so much.” He kissed me.

I nodded kissing him as I lined myself up and slowly pushed inside stopping every few inches to let him adjust to my size. His mouth was agape as he started breathing heavily a tear leaving his eye. I kissed the tear away seeing him smile as I pushed in all the way letting our hips meet. “I’m in.” I warned and he laughed smacking my shoulder. We stayed quiet and still just both of our loud breathing filling the room. “Y-you can.” He whispered and I started rolling my hips slowly as Harry nails dragged down my back hearing his moans get louder as I picked up my pace.

“Fuck!” I moaned as I started to hit a soft spot that had Harry screaming out that he was close. “You feel so good Haz, you’re doing a good job.” I praised him and he groaned “Faster Lou! Faster please?” I grabbed on his waist going faster slamming into his prostate as with every thrust. I heard my name roll off his tongue dragging throughout the room as I continued to move. His muscles clenched around me as he came on both our chests and I came at the same time hard inside the condom. My thrust became erratic before coming to a complete stop and I pulled out. I threw the condom away in the garbage and grabbed a few tissues as I cleaned both of us up.

“Haz,” I spoke

“Hm?” He asked eyes fluttering closed against my chest.

“I love you,”

“Love you too Boo. Night.”

We slept like babies that night. Him wrapped in my arms, I almost didn’t want to wake up but mum was knocking at the door and I didn’t want her to come in. “Okay mum I’m up.” I yawned getting in the shower and washed up leaving Harry asleep. I got back and he was awake cuddling the pillow slightly smiling, “You okay love?” I asked sort of panicking not wanting him to regret what happened. He nodded, “I’m fine. Just a bit sore, but I feel really good.” He smiled and I laughed kissing his lips. “How about I shower you and you can have breakfast in bed?” He nodded getting up wincing at the pain.

“Last night was amazing, everything I thought it would be with you.” He smiled as I walked him to the shower.

“I love you Haz.”

“I love you too Boo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me either :), http://official1dfacts.tumblr.com/


End file.
